A Blissful Suffering and a New Beginning
by The Alice of His Wonderland
Summary: An enchanted soul stealing orb, a new girl in Japan, Sessho-marus new lover, Naraku's daughter, Kagome's been marked & it's all rolled into this story
1. Chapter 1 Kikyo still wants it

Hi people. This is my first fanfic story. There will be lemon chapters involving Jade & Sessho-maru, Inu Yasha & Kagome, Miroku & Sango & maybe some of the mentioned characters will have some fun with Koga as well. This story at the beginning is pretty much about Sessho-maru & Jade/Jadellin but there are little parts that have Inu Yasha in them so just hold on to your underwear & don't piss in them. LoL. There will be more Inu!  
  
Disclaimer: these characters are not mine but I wish they were. I love Sesshy!  
  
Chapter 1: Kikyo still wants it  
  
It was days after the battle between Inu Yasha and Sessho-maru, but Inu Yasha was still feeling the pain of his wounds & the lingering thought that was left behind as he had helplessly watched Kagome be turned into a bloody mass. She was now under the care of the old miko Kaede. He slowly walked into the hut and watched quietly as Kaede spread some green, gooey substance on Kagome's wounds. Days before the fight, Inu Yasha had taken Kagome for his mate the very first time. He loved her more than he could put into words and he had known that she felt the same about him for a long time but just never showed it. He had looked back at everything they had been through together and all the danger that he had put her through and hoped that the young girl would live. Shippo lay near the injured girl watching and waiting for some type of movement. Just then, there was a scream from one of the village women. Inu Yasha walked outside to see what the commotion was about when he saw Kikyo being held in the air by her spirit demons. Apparently the village woman had run when she saw the dead priestess hovering down the forest path.  
  
"Kikyo....wha....what are you... what are you doing here?" Inu Yasha finally managed to stammer out taking a fighting stance and placing his hand on the hilt of his sword as she came closer. "I mean you no harm my dear Inu Yasha. I just wish to take what is rightfully mine from Kagome and then I will be on my way." She said slowly coming closer with each word.  
  
Inu Yasha slowly moved as though entranced from his fighting stance to an upright position and walked slowly toward Kikyo. He was still weak from the fight between himself & Sessho-maru; healing powers or not, and she knew it. "Yes Inu Yasha, come to me." Kikyo thought trying to force back the evil grin that was building up inside her. "Just a little more and he will be mine." He began walking, slowly at first then a little faster, towards her. He didn't know why his feet were moving but they were. Shippo ran outside to tell Inu Yasha that Kagome was beginning to show some signs of life when he saw Inu Yasha holding Kikyo in his arms slowly stroking her hair. She was whispering something that Shippo could barely hear. He got maybe two or three words from it. Mine...... Mine.......Forever.... Inu Yasha ....... Kagome.... Dead.... "Yaaaaa he's with that miko Kikyo!" He thought as he watched the two together. Kagome can't know about this. The young kitsune thought to himself.  
  
"Inu Yasha, Kagome is arising." Kaede said stepping from her hut. "Oh my." She said watching Inu Yasha and Kikyo. "Sister what are you doing here?" She asked from across the way. "Hello Kaede. How are you, at such an old age I mean?" Kikyo asked letting the white haired hanyo release her. He was still by her side when Kagome rather shakily stumbled out of the hut. "Kagome what are you...." Inu Yasha managed to say slowly coming back to reality. "Inu .... Yasha.... please don't...... please don't leave...me alone...again." Kagome quietly said before she collapsed on the ground. He raced over to his mate attempting to catch her but before he could get to her a small tornado lifted her into the sky.  
  
"Hey dog turd," came the familiar voice of the wolf prince Koga, "what did you do to Kagome?" He asked still rising in the air, the tornado disappearing around his ankles. "Koga you baka bring Kagome back down here or I'll come up there myself." Inu Yasha said taking the fighting stance again with his hand on the hilt of his sword. "Well I'd love to see you die at my mercy but it seems I have some business with MY woman." Koga said rather teasingly coaxing Inu Yasha to leave the miko by herself. "Koga, when will you get it through your thick skull? Kagome doesn't love you." Inu Yasha yelled looking up into the sky.  
  
The hair of the now unconscious Kagome was flying around her, revealing the creamy skin between her neck & her shoulder. Koga had glanced down at the unconscious girl & spotted the twin bumps that were given to her after she & Inu Yasha had been mated. He was shocked. He gently stopped in mid-air and then began to float back down from his position in the sky without taking his eyes off Kagome's neck. He was engulfed by the fact that maybe everything about Kagome not loving him was true. Thoughts of her with Inu Yasha filled his mind. Questions racked his brain. Why him? Why doesn't she love me? I could give her the world & still she wants him. Hell she's already been marked. But what would he have that I don't? Why doesn't she love me?  
  
He was transfixed on her. Only until when he was a few feet from the ground did he realize that he needed to land. "What did you do to Kagome?" Inu Yasha asked when he came back down. "Nothing has been done." Koga replied with the look of pain & sadness in his eyes. "I will take my leave now." He said softly, gently handing Kagome to Inu Yasha. By now Inu Yasha had forgotten about Kikyo & she had left before he had actually realized that she was even gone.  
  
"Treat her well Inu Yasha. If you don't, I will hunt you down and rip out your heart." Koga said in a low menacing tone of voice. As he finished his last words, a tornado engulfed him and he was gone. Kagome was once again beginning to stir from her position, but just long enough to say "The worst is yet to come, Inu Yasha just know that I love you". She said reaching up to touch his face, but her hand fell limply back onto her chest as she slipped unconscious once again. "I love you to Kagome." He said while lifting her head up high enough to rub the girl's face with his nose. "I love you to".  
  
{2004}  
  
"Only two days left of school and its out for a whole three months!" Jade thought to herself. She walked towards the woods that she usually went through to get home. The trees were at least 15 ft tall. It was almost breath taking & the walk was very relaxing. She was slowly walking & singing a Japanese song that she had learned in chorus when she was in 9th grade. She had been walking only a little while, when she felt something cold & scaly slither up her leg. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!! It's a snake!!!!!!!!!!" She was yelling, screaming & jumping around like an idiot by this point. She took off running farther & deeper then she had originally intended but didn't realize it until she stopped.  
  
She was now in a clearing god knows how far away from the original pathway to her house. She felt a cold, almost sinister gust of wind blow through her hair & swallow her, sweeping the hair off her neck & throwing it around her. "Geez, it's already starting to get cold." She said taking a sweater out of her backpack. It looked funny over her school uniform but it would have to do. She looked around not noticing the rustling of the leaves in the tree above her head.  
  
"Hello.......Jadellin........" Came the voice of what sounded like an old woman. "Uhhhhhhh who's there? How do you know my name? Where are you?" Jade asked looking around again. "I'm up here little one." Jade looked up and instantly saw the woman. She was old; just as Jade had first thought. She looked to be at least 70 but moved quite swiftly as she clambered out of the tree. "I know your name because you are the chosen. You are the one. You are.....his."  
  
"Look lady I don't think you know who you're talking to but I'm nobody's." "Yes you're the one I can smell the scent of her in you." "Wait you can smell the scent of what?" "Here, take this." The woman said to her, a necklace in hand. "It is called the orb of collection. There is only one, a woman that lived long before you, which could keep the orb and cleanse it of all its collected souls. It also has other useful purposes." "What is it for?" Jade asked, the orb at the end of the string beginning to glow. "And why are you giving it to me?" "Let's call it your passport." "My passport; passport to where?" "To the past of course." The woman was amused at the girls questioning & absents of knowledge. "You will be doing a lot of..........traveling, so to speak." The woman said grinning. "O...................K.......... well if I'm gonna be "traveling" how do I use it?" Jade asked holding the necklace in her hand. They stood in the clearing without any words. Then the wind sweeping around them again, Jade looked at the woman. This time instead of the calm old face that was seen on the woman during their discussion, it was replaced by a look of fear. "He's returned." The woman said. She walked quickly over to Jade, grabbed her arm & then they were once again swept up by the wind. But this time they were also engulfed in a bright pink glowing light that seemed to be coming from the orb at the end of the necklace. They reached the ending of the pink light & it was sucked back into the orb. They were now in a clearing quite similar to the one they had been in earlier only there was a pathway leading out of it. "Whe....where....... where are we?" Jade stammered while asking her question. "We're here." The old woman said with a grin.  
  
"Coming lord Sessho-maru!" Jaken yelled once again retrieving the staff of heads and running after his lord. "Where is that wench Kako?" Sessho-maru asked with annoyance in his voice. "Lord Sessho-maru, she's come back." Jaken said hoping to please his master. "Ahhh yes she has, so it seems". He said sniffing the air which had Kako's scent on the gentle wind flowing through the trees. "Shall we go fetch her lord Sessho-maru?" Jaken asked. His face was now upturned to better look at his master who seemed to still smell the air. "Lord Sessho-maru? Is everything alright?' Jaken asked noticing the slight hint of a smile on Sessho-maru's normally cold face. "My chosen one has been brought as well." He said the grin on his face now turning into an actual smile. Jaken hadn't seen his master smile since before she died. FLASHBACK "I Love you." "As do I love you Yuki." It was one of Sessho-maru's happiest moments in his lifetime. He was with the demoness in which he loved and she was with child. His child. Nothing could have spoiled this moment that is until..... Yuki, His mate had become ill and didn't think anything of it. She had collapsed on the floor of their manor that very same day. As she lay dying, thoughts of how things were with her & Sessho-maru filled Sessho-maru's head. The doctor had come but told them that she had at the most an hour until her time came. He sat outside of the room, door closed, talking to the doctor, when they heard a scream of terrible pain and suffering. Yuki was surrounded, engulfed by flames. Lighting everything on fire except the contents of the room in which she lay burning. PRESENT "My lord! Their in the clearing up ahead!" Jaken said excitedly. "Yes Jaken I am very well aware of that." Sessho-maru said moving swiftly down the forest pathway.  
  
"Come now child. We must get to the manor before lord Sessho-maru arrives. He will be very happy to see that his mate's reincarnation is so very beautiful and so very healthy." "Wait, I'm supposed to be some guy's "mate" & I'm also his ex's reincarnation?" Jade asked somewhat distraught by this. "Yes. You are the reincarnation of Sessho-maru's lover. Her name was Yuki but she has long since died." The old woman said, her vision shrouded in clouds of thoughts from the past.  
  
"O.............k..... Well that still doesn't tell my why of all people in the world it was me that was and just had to be the reincarnation of some guy's ex girlfriend." "Kako I see you have returned." Sessho-maru said smiling as he turned to look at the Japanese girl, Jade, which sat starring at the young man that had just arrived moments before. To her he was the most handsome guy in the entire world. She glanced at him once more and begin blushing at the sight of him smiling at her. "He can probably see right through me with his beautiful golden eyes." She thought, her heart melting into a puddle. Now I see why that Yuki chick liked him so much. She giggled at the thought. "Are you alright child?" Kako asked. All eyes were on her. She blushed even harder when she noticed this. Ummm I'm fine. Jade said. "Now, what is your name?" Sessho-maru asked. He could already tell that he liked her & that she liked him. It was uncommon for a taiyokai to take a mate & then fall for her reincarnation, but he didn't really care. Please tell me your name he said looking at her contently. Ummm it's Jade, Jadellin actually. She said blushing. Yes. She is the one. He walked over to her slowly, bent down, scooped her up bridal style and flew straight up.  
  
"YAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!" Jade screamed as she peered over his shoulder and looked at the ground that was now down hundreds of feet below them. She shut her eyes tightly and she clung to him while pressing her face into his chest. He chuckled at this and said "it's ok. I won't drop you. You can stay like that if you wish but it's a beautiful view of the ocean." He was right. She lifted her head up and looked at what seemed like a gigantic never ending lake. The water was an orange color from the setting sun and was glimmering brightly.  
  
He had started to descend gently landing in the middle of the clearing where he had first picked her up. "Jaken, I would like you to ride with Kako and I will carry Jadellin." He said firmly. "Yes my lord." Jaken answered hopping onto the backpack that was now being carried by Kako. Sessho-maru was still holding Jade bridal style and she was still clinging to his neck. It was a long way from his manor and Jade slowly fell asleep in his strong arms, head lying a little under his shoulder, skirt flailing in the wind. (Yes Sesshy does have both arms in my story. - )  
  
He skimmed along the tops of the trees very quickly with Kako trailing a few feet behind him. He looked down at the sleeping girl which lay curled up in a ball in his arms. She resembled Yuki so much that it brought back the memories of when she was still alive. It hurt him to see her & how much they looked & sounded alike. But there was one thing different about the two of them. But it was barely noticeable. It was the way they smelled. Yuki, he thought to himself, had a smell like the night bloom, a rare flower that only bloomed at night on cool somewhat cold nights & Jadellin had the scent of a rose. Not much difference, but he noticed it.  
  
"Hurry up you wench!" Jaken screamed at Kako. Shut up you frog. Kako fired back at him. Don't call me a frog! Jaken yelled. If you don't shut up I'll drop you on the spot. Kako said. You wouldn't dare. Jaken was taken by the threat.  
  
They finally reached Sessho-maru's manor an hour after sun-set. Crickets were chirping as Sessho-maru landed. Jade was still soundly sleeping when they arrived. Kako & Jaken arrived maybe ten minutes after Sessho-maru had take Jade and laid her down in his bed. She is quite the sound sleeper. Kako said entering the room to find Sessho-maru sitting on the bed next to the sleeping girl. I just don't understand one thing. Sessho-maru said in a half whisper just as Kako had turned to leave. What is that my lord? It's just that this afternoon, when she first arrived, I thought that I could smell the scent of a demon within her. Well Yuki was a full Yokai. Kako said. Her title, to many, was Taiyokai Kami no Yuki. I am very well aware of that Sessho-maru said defensively. Well then what is troubling you my lord? Kako asked. Even though Yuki was a full snow demon, I couldn't help but notice that... Jadellin had cat demon blood running through her veins as well as snow demon, but the cat demon blood was more noticeable. He said looking at the girl.  
  
Jaken rushed into the room to announce the presences of Naraku. Sessho-maru got up from the bed & slowly walked out of the room & went to the sliding door. Good evening. Naraku said as Sessho-maru looked at him. Yes? He asked leaning against the door. Word of your reincarnated demon lover is a buzz through out Japan's rural areas. He said hidden under his baboon cloak. I just wished to see the girl. That is, if there even is one. Why would it matter to you if she has been reincarnated or not? Sessho-maru asked somewhat suspicious of Naraku's intensions. I just wanted to see her for a moment. He said. I have detected the presence of a jewel shard from this manor and wished to collect it. I'm sorry Naraku but she needs her rest. Sessho-maru said.  
  
You are also aware that I was the bringer of Yuki? She was born of my body as was she of her mothers Sessho-maru so if she has been reincarnated I'd wish to see my depleted daughter's soul. Naraku, please, come back later. The girl is asleep and needs her rest. She is the reincarnation of Yuki but my Yuki could never have been born of you. You are a hanyo and she is full blood. Now leave or die at the mercy of Sessho-maru. He growled at Naraku, claws glowing their florescent green from the poison in which they had been soaked. As you wish. He said & vanished. Naraku.......... I don't know what you're up to but you will not hurt her now that I have her back.  
  
ok people how'd I do? I kinda have some ideas for this story but not that many. If you have some that you'd be willing to share, send 'em ASAP. Oh and don't forget to leave a review. The first maybe 4 to 5 chapters are gonna have lots of Jade & Sessh stuff but I can guarantee that there will be Inu Yasha stuff. ALL HAIL INU & SESSHY!!! - xoxo – Jade 


	2. chapter 2 a month after arrival

Chapter 2  
  
{A month or so after the arrival of Jade to feudal Japan}  
  
Inu Yasha slept. He dreamed about Kagome & Kikyo. He had no idea what he was going to do. His dream had turned into a nightmare. It wasn't the first time he had had this dream & he expected that it wasn't the last but it always turned out the same way. He would find himself watching the scenes of Kagome being beaten into the state she was in now & Kikyo burning alive along side Kagome. This time, he'd woken up in a cold sweat panting. The morning air smelled fresh with dew and he heard maybe a bird or two just beginning to awaken. The sun wasn't up yet but it was still somewhat light. Sleeping silently beside him was Kagome; she was really warm so he feel asleep easily cuddled up along side her. She didn't slip unconscious anymore but she was still badly bruised & her healing wounds were covered with cloth band-aids. She had had her head on his chest when she had fallen asleep but now it was lying on the upper portion of his arm. Across the room he heard Miroku tossing in his sleep & from the position he was in, he could see his hand moving like he was grabbing one of the girl's butts. Feh, he's such a hentai. Near the back wall of the little hut was Sango curled up between Shippo & Kirara, boomerang bone next to them but lying on the floor. He turned back on his side, curled up next to the girl, and fell asleep silently.  
  
{In another part of Feudal Japan}  
  
Sessho-maru lay next to Jade in his goose-down bed, head lay on a feather pillow, covered by a snow rabbit fur blanket. He hadn't slept very well that night. He laid awake thinking of the days when Yuki was alive. Of course he loved Jadellin, he had taken a liking to her when he first laid eyes on her, but something was bothering him. She was more kind hearted than Yuki was & she also didn't know about her demon blood. That was visible by the way she asked questions when he had asked her if her parents had demon blood. He had told her a little about Yuki & himself & she told him about herself.  
  
He had maidens & villagers on the land that was his & because of this & the fact that none of them were tortured, Jade could tell that under the cold hearted killer, there was a caring tender hearted demon. She rolled on her side & knowing that Sessho-maru was awake & as well that he didn't know she was, poked him in the side with her finger. Hmm? He looked down at the girl & after determining whether or not she had awoken, he saw the half smile/smirk on her face.  
  
She was trying her best not to laugh & keep her eyes closed to make it look like she was still sleeping. It didn't work. I'm sorry if I woke you up he said looking at the half laughing half pretending to be asleep girl lying next to him. You know you didn't. She said sleepily, eyes still closed but the smirk now gone from her face. She moved closer to him to lay her head on his bare chest. She put one arm across his stomach & head under his chin. He put an arm over her waist and pulled her closer. You're really rather immature you know? He said to the girl who poked him again. So what's your point? She asked sarcastically. Nothing he said gently poking her in the side making sure not to hurt her.  
  
Ouch. She said putting on her best puppy-doggish like face. Yes I'm a dog are you making fun of me now? He asked playfully. No of course not. Why would I of all people do that? She asked pouting. I was kidding. He said rolling her onto her back & peering down at her while lying on his side cheek resting on his hand. She smiled at him & he leaned down to kiss her. He pulled her closer to him, lips parting to allow his tongue entrance into her mouth. His hand slowly moved down her shoulder, down her side and onto her hip. She giggled a little and returned his kiss whole heartedly. He rested his elbows, one on each side of her and was now looming over her.  
  
You're beautiful you know that? He said smiling at her. Yeah I know. Don't hate me because of it. She replied grinning. Believe me I don't. He said coming in for another kiss. This time she moved over just before he got to her lips so he pretty much kissed the pillow. Oh I love you my darling pillow. He said jokingly burying his head down in it. Oh that is so disturbing. She said shoving him over lightly.  
  
She stuck her tongue out at him and he leaned over quickly to bite it. Haha you missed. She said. She was now laying on her side again looking at him and he was doing the same to her. He pulled her close, kissed her forehead, and said it's almost sun-rise. If you'd like, you can go to the hot springs down the hill and bathe. Rin will provide the towel, soap and anything else you shall need. Kako will be serving breakfast anytime now so you can eat if you wish and I also understand that she has made you a new kimono that will be much to your liking. I'll be down at the springs and then I must go take care of a few............matters. But I should be back before sundown. You may going the village but do not leave my territory. I wouldn't want to lose you. He said burying his face in her soft black hair. She giggled as he massaged one of her breasts and kissed her neck. Ok fine I wont run off with a stronger, more powerful demon and leave you all by yourself. She said joking around. A deep growl came up from inside of his throat. I was only kidding sheez.  
  
A few minutes later they were in the kitchen where Kako was serving and making their breakfast. Lord Sessho-maru... how long is lady Jadellin staying with us? Rin asked jealousy present in her voice. As long as she wishes. Sessho-maru replied. Jade finished, asked Kako for a towel, soap, shampoo ect. And went to bathe.  
  
Ok that's it for this Chapter. Inu Yasha & Kagome & everybody else will come in sooner or later. I just started working on this story so chapter 3 isn't quite ready but it will be soon. Please leave a review. I'm out!!! - Jade 


	3. chapter 3 Naraku

Chapter 3  
  
{Three days later}  
  
Inu Yasha, please help Kagome load the cart. She has volunteered to take these items to a nearby village which is in great need of them. Kaede told him. Feh. Not even a month after getting outta that stupid coma and she's already taking things to places. He said looking at the girl who was beginning to pull the cart slowly behind herself to hook up with a horse. Hey Kagome take it easy. Inu Yasha yelled while sitting cross-legged on the porch of Kaede's hut.  
  
I'll take that cart for you. I Must go to that village anyways. Sango offered taking the reigns of the horse and getting on the cart. Thanks a lot Sango, it's really gonna help out. Yes and I shall accompany lady Sango on the journey. Miroku said staff in hand. Oh boy. Looks like your gonna have your hands full on this trip Sango. Kagome said looking at Miroku. I'll be fine. Sango said with a slight grin.  
  
Hey Kagome they've got the cart and the horse, so why don't you come sit down here by me? Inu Yasha asked playfully patting the porch boards next to him. Inu Yasha looked at Kagome lovingly as she sat down next to him and took her hand into his. She scooted closer to him and rested her head on his shoulder. I love you. Kagome said as Inu Yasha kissed her neck. I love you to. He said in a hushed voice as they watched Sango and Miroku ride away in the cart.  
  
Do you think they're gonna be ok on they're way to that village? Kagome asked Inu Yasha. Maybe they will have a change of heart while they're on the trip. Inu Yasha told her. Maybe. Kagome said uneasily looking at her hanyo lover. He pulled her close and whispered, why don't we go to some place more....secluded? Inu Yasha suggested noticing that Kagome was in a playful mood. Sounds like a perfect idea to me. Kagome answered knowing what Inu Yasha had in mind.  
  
Sesshy...Why did you ask me if my mom and dad were demon blooded? Jade asked while sitting in Sessho-maru's lap in the hot spring. Well as you know Yuki was a goddess of all snow demons, He explained while washing her back with a lavender scented soap, and well you being her reincarnation, I thought that maybe you had realized that those powers had been passed down to you. But something I don't understand is, well, you're not just snow demon....you're also well...cat demon. He said struggling to find words. Uh huh. Jade responded.  
  
She looked at him playfully, splashed water at him, and dove under the water before he could really realize what had taken place. So that's how it's going to be eh? He looked for some sign of the girl. She had to come up for air sometime. He intended on splashing her right back but he couldn't find her. 5 minutes past. There's something very wrong here he said to himself when she hadn't come up on the 10th minute.  
  
He got out of the spring and intended to search for her out of the water when he was pulled backwards. He swam up to the surface and peered at Jade who was grinning profusely. Gotcha. She said, the grin not fading away. Where were you? He sputtered. The one place you didn't look. She replied. Where's that? He asked confused. Behind you. She said answering his question although she was, in all actuality, behind a mossy bolder.  
  
He looked at her grinned mischievously and pulled her into a breath taking kiss. It could have lasted a few seconds or it could have lasted hours but they weren't quite sure. He pulled her as close as physically possible and slowly started to work his way down, from her lips, to her neck, to her collar bone. He sucked teasingly on her light skin, cupping and massaging her breast. She moaned in shear delight. He lifted her up far enough to where she could wrap her long, slender legs around him as he stood up.  
  
The setting sun's light beautifully accented her milky bronze skin and added a luster to her long wavy raven-black hair. Sessho-maru ran his hand lovingly from her shoulders down the sides of her flat stomach. He came to a pause when he noticed an abnormality on her flawless skin. It was a long 4 inch welt of scar tissue. He ran a finger over it and she tensed up. He sensed that the scar embarrassed her.  
  
Hey sesshy? Jade said uneasily. Hmm? He asked. Sesshy could we please go back home? She asked looking around. What's wrong? He asked confused. Umm I donno...I just think we should leave now. She said. Wait....Look over there. She said pointing at a baboon like figure that had concealed it's self in the shadows. Naraku....What are you doing here? Sessho-maru asked, Jade unwrapping her legs from his waist and swimming a few feet away from him. Jadellin, you must stay where you'll be safe, but not very far from my sight. Sessho-maru said putting a hand protectively around her waist but pulling her behind himself. She clutched on his shoulders looking ever so slightly around him at Naraku. So, the demon Naraku has come in person instead of sending a puppet. Sessho-maru said cockily. So I finally see for myself that the rumors are in fact true. Naraku said intently starring at Jade. Come my daughter. Naraku beckoned to Jade. She loosened her grip on Sessho-maru's shoulders and slowly walked out from behind him in a trance- like state of mind. Yes that's it. He cooed to the girl. Sessho-maru was mortified. What are you doing to her? He asked Naraku. I am merely placing the spider burn mark, my curse from the life as Oni gumo, on my reincarnated daughters back. He said running a hand on the entranced girls back. Sessh....Sessho.....maru...please help me. she said standing in front of Naraku, wrists being held as he ran a clawed hand back and forth, up and down on the girls back. Sessho-maru began to run towards the girl, the water slowing him down when a fire appeared on the girls back outlining a spider. Ha ha ha ha ha! Naraku laughed manically as the girl cried out in pain. PLEASE HELLLLP!!!!!!!! She called for Sessho-maru. He charged enraged at Naraku. His only weapons were his claws because he was only wearing a pair of swim shorts that Jade had brought back from her time a month before.  
  
Naraku released the girl and vanished, leaving the girl to fall into the water. Sessho-maru raced to the girl's side pulling her on the spring bank as gently as possible. She sputtered and looked up at Sessho-maru. I told you we should have left. She said in a meek tone of voice. He picked her up bridle stile avoiding the burn on her back and carried her home.  
  
Inu Yasha and a very tired Kagome returned 2 hours after sun down. They quietly slipped into Kaede's hut, laid down on the futon, covered up, and fell asleep quickly. Inu Yasha dreamed again. This had been the 4th consecutive night that he had dreamed of something bad happening to Kagome and Kikyo. This time, like once or twice before, Naraku had claimed Kikyo as his mate and in turn forced her to bare his children and spider burn mark. He then took Kagome as his mistress and treated her cruelly. He could see images of the two women being treated with hatred. Of forceful sex, pain, hurt, tortchure, and abuse. He woke up like always; in a cold sweat panting simultaneously, clawing the air as if to ward away his demented dreams.  
  
Ok. That's enough of chapter 3. Hmm....I need some ideas. I'm not really sure of what to write for chapter 4 yet so please be patient. It might take some time. My life's gotten a little hectic although it's summer. Anyways. That's all for now! Jadellin Carino - 


End file.
